This invention relates to a process for the production of polyester resinous products produced by chemically reacting a broken-down alkali metal lignin-cellulose polymer, a substituted organic hydroxy compound and a polycarboxylic acid and/or polycarboxylic acid anhydride. When an unsaturated polyester resin is to be produced, an unsaturated substituted organic hydroxy compound or an unsaturated polycarboxylic acid and/or polycarboxylic acid anhydride may be used in the reactive mixture.
The polyester resinous product may be utilized as a protective coating for wood, metal, plastics, linoleum, leather, fabric and rubber. They may be utilized in paints, lacquers, metal primers, caulking compounds and water-emulsion paints. The unsaturated polyester resinous products, when copolymerized with a polymerizable organic compound, will produce hard, solid, useful objects or they may be used in conjunction with a reinforcing filler such as fiberglas fibers, paper or cloth to produce a laminate of outstanding strength and durability. They may also be used as a molding powder, as an adhesive and as impregnants. These resinous products may be further reacted with epihalohydrins and polyisocyanate compounds to produce resinous products and foams.
Polyester resinous products may be modified with vegetable oils, vinyl monomers, aminoplasts, phenoplasts, phenol, melamine, silicone resins, silicone silicate resins, cellulose nitrate, polyisocyanates, cyclopentadienes, terpenes, monobasic acids, e.g., benzoic acid and p-tert-butyl benzoic acid; may be modified with natural resins, ethyl cellulose, chlorinated rubber, aldehyde phenol silicate resins, aldehydes, polyhydroxyl compounds and other synthetic and modified natural resins. The useful vinyl monomers include styrene, acrylates, methacrylates, acrylonitrile, and mixtures thereof.
Polyester resinous products may be produced by reacting the following components:
(a) Broken-down alkali metal lignin-cellulose polymer and/or broken-down cellulose polymer; PA1 (b) Substituted organic hydroxy compound which contains at least one substituted which will split off in the reaction; PA1 (c) Polycarboxylic acid and/or polycarboxylic acid anhydride. PA1 tolylene diisocyanate, PA1 p,p'-diphenylmethane diisocyanate, PA1 phenylene diisocyanate, PA1 m-xylylene diisocyanate, PA1 chlorophenylene diisocyanate, PA1 benzidene diisocyanate, PA1 naphthylene diisocyanate, PA1 decamethylene diisocyanate, PA1 hexamethylene diisocyanate, PA1 pentamethylene diisocyanate, PA1 tetramethylene diisocyanate, PA1 thiodipropyl diisocyanate, PA1 propylene diisocyanate, and PA1 ethylene diisocyanate. PA1 1. Water, PA1 2. Water containing 10% to 70% by weight of an alkali metal silicate, such as sodium and/or potassium silicate. Crude commercial alkali metal silicate may contain other substances, e.g., calcium silicate, magnesium silicate, borates or aluminates and may also be used. The molar ratio of alkali metal oxide to SiO.sub.2 is not critical and may vary within the usual limits, but is preferably between 4 to 1 and 0.2 to 1. PA1 3. Water containing 20% to 50% by weight of ammonium silicate. PA1 4. Water containing 5% to 40% by weight of magnesium oxide in the form of a colloidal dispersion. PA1 5. Alkali metal metasilicate such as sodium metasilicate, potassium metasilicate and commercial dry granular sodium and potassium silicates. Heating may be required to start the curing reaction. PA1 6. Water containing 20% to 70% by weight of silica sol. PA1 7. Activators (catalysts) which act as curing agents and are added to the polyurethane or polyurethane prepolymer in the amount of 0.001% to 10% by weight. They may be added in water. PA1 8. Water containing 1% to 10% by weight of bases which contain nitrogen such as tetraalkyl ammonium hydroxides. PA1 9. Water containing 1% to 10% by weight of alkali metal hydroxides such as sodium hydroxide; alkali metal phenolates such as sodium phenolate or alkali metal alcoholates such as sodium methylate. PA1 10. Water containing sodium polysulfide in the amount of 1% to 10% by weight. PA1 11. Water containing 20% to 70% by weight of a water-binding agent, being capable of absorbing water to form a solid or a gel, such as hydraulic cement, synthetic anhydrite, gypsum or burnt lime. PA1 12. Mixtures of the above-named curing agents. PA1 (a) 1 to 95 parts by weight of a polyester resinous product, preferably with free hydroxyl group and produced by the process of this invention; PA1 (b) 50 parts by weight of polyisocyanate, polyisocyanate or isocyanate-terminated polyurethane prepolymer; PA1 (c) up to 20% by weight of a foam stabilizer; PA1 (d) up to 50% by weight of a chemically inert blowing agent, boiling within the range of from -25.degree. C. to 80.degree. C.; PA1 (e) up to 10% by weight of an activator; PA1 (f) up to 200 parts by weight of a water-binding agent; PA1 (g) up to 95 parts by weight of a polyol. PA1 (a) up to 25 parts by weight of an organic polyhydroxy compound when 50 parts by weight of polycarboxylic acid or polycarboxylic acid anhydride are utilized; PA1 (b) up to 50% by weight of a vinyl monomer, percentage based on polyester resinous product; PA1 (c) up to 25 parts by weight of an aldehyde when 50 parts by weight of broken-down alkali metal lignin-cellulose polymer are used. PA1 (d) up to 25 parts by weight of a substituted organic compound when 50 parts by weight of broken-down alkali metal lignin-cellulose polymer are used; PA1 (e) up to 50% by weight of the polycarboxylic acid and/or polycarboxylic acid anhydride may be replaced with a vegetable oil; PA1 (f) up to 25 parts by weight of water when 50 parts by weight of the broken-down alkali metal lignin-cellulose are used.